User blog:Amrosa/Beginning Update 6.3.0 with 3,607 Gold
__TOC__ Beginning Update 6.3.1 with 3,607 . Ending Update 6.3.1 with 2,323 , 10 cars added to my garage (7 won and 3 purchased on sale), 2 car was upgraded as a result of upgrade sales. Update 6.3.0, the , saw the addition of three new Porsche and a new Nissan Endurance Race Cars and 3 Flashback events, and Limited-Timed Series on the McLAREN F1 GTR and the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4. The four new cars were offered to win in two Special Events and Two Limited-Timed Series *NISSAN R390 GT1 - NISSAN R390 GT1 Championship *PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 - Perseverance *PORSCHE 917K - Victory in Motion *PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018) - Porsche 911 RSR Championship One of the Flashbacks was for a car I did not own. *PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) - Rennsport Redefined (v6.3.1) Two LTS for cars previously in game were for cars I did not own. *McLAREN F1 GTR - McLaren F1 GTR Championship *LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 - Lamborghini Huracán LP610-4 Championship One of the Flashbacks I had not run before but was for a car I owned from an LTS and gave me the opportunity to win 45 *McLAREN P1™ GTR - Born for Victory (v6.3.1) The three biggest outflows came from sales, which were not anticipated. A 50%-off sale for the 2 remaining LMP-1 cars I did not own triggered during the 24-hours of Le Mans race weekend. They were coupled with a 40%-off upgrade sale. *NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015) *PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) Since I had initially skipped the showcase discounts on both cars and they had been offered during a Special Event, Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, giving them the possibility of appearing on a Flashback, I had initially considered skipping this sale as well, however when I did all of the calculations, I determined that without any Level-ups, I could bring my balance back to ~1,800 before the beginning of Update 6.4. Also with luck, I could continue to achieve Gold Group times during the Weekly Time Trial Tournament, and this would put me above 2,000 . With farming and Level-ups, I will be in a very comfortable position for the next update. I upgraded the Nismo fully and the 919 to Engine -1. Buying the 2 cars allowed me to complete Endurance Champions as their Showcases were the only races remaining that I had not won. I also decided to purchase the ASTON MARTIN VULCAN on sale for 35%-off. I was on the fence about this one for a long time, however, it was the difference between setting a Gold Group time in WTTT and sitting on the sidelines for a few weeks. I had been hoping for an LTS on this car, but staying competitive in WTTT pushed me over the edge, and I will simply view a future LTS as an increase in the discount on the car. I also didn't think that R$ upgrades would be enough for me to set a great time, so I bought a round of upgrades and was able to set a good time. I was also able to complete High-Tech Legends and received 29 It is incredible to drive in game, and I am happy to have it in the stable. Finally, I took advantage of the 30%-off sale on upgrades for the LAMBORGHINI VENENO and added enough upgrades to it for Vertex Series completion (though I am still not able to complete it as I do not have the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014). There was some discussion of the possibility of Exclusive Series for the Veneno, but I felt that it was better to hold off on fully-upgrading for a later sale when and if FM adds an ES. I have plenty of great cars that I still need to either own or fully-upgrade to unlock their existing ES's and that is better spent achieving those goals first. Gold Ledger Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Thanks to QuickNick for coding the table. Cars Obtained or Upgraded Category:Blog posts